


Origins

by ContinentalHotel



Series: John wick trilogy [1]
Category: Fanfic - Fandom, John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Apprenticeship, Asexual, Assassins, Blood, Hitmen, Multi, Violence, back stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalHotel/pseuds/ContinentalHotel
Summary: The general public continuously sees the end product of a perfectly sculpted weapon. Like a gun, we view it’s slick and minimalistic body as a shell that beholds the bullets inside. They see it’s precision, beauty and simplistic actions at work when used by the right individual. But what they don’t see is it’s many years of craftsmanship, the men and women who brought their knowledge into its history, the minds that changed its deminor and style in its young age into the accurate and swift weapon we now see today. And that can be said about many things, the work of a weapon is not too far off from that of the hitmen who use it. That being said we cannot oversee the use of one in their line of work, they all have a story of where they started and who helped them to be where they are today. But for some it was a life of crime, something they couldn’t control, running on a dark path led them to the doors of the Continental Hotel beautiful and prestigious. John Wick is the name we all know, we believe he is the end product of a myth and the personification of a weapon; cold, emotionless and violent. But where did this man come from? Who taught him his ways? His origins seem to be a mystery, one even he wishes to understand.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, I’ve never believed I was a strong enough writer to take on such thing so this might be a short fic depending on how much I can stretch from little facts about this character. It’s basically my version of what he was before the famous JOHN WICK, obviously not cannon so I’ll try to stay on topic as much as possible. My grammar ain’t too good to good luck with that ha ha. I hope y’all like it!

Chapter 1

**Before Babayaga**

****


End file.
